


Two Moons

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Cuddling, Love, M/M, Morning, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short glimpse at a typical morning for Kain and his two beloved.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Moons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to new suggestions for fanfiction. Go over to my ask.fm account BlackBirdAolen (here's the link: http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen ) and maybe, I'll soon write something prompted by you.

Kain stretched out in bed, yawning and smiling to himself. He still had been rather sleepy after a long night, and now, he was only slowly waking up. He still felt rather worn out, even though he had been having a very calm night with plenty of sleep. Perhaps, his body wasn't used to free time any longer. It happened rarely enough, so it was little wonder that he would have trouble accustoming to this new-found leisure time.

"You're already awake?" Cecil's sleepy voice made Kain turn around, to face his partner. "You're crazy. I couldn't get up already…"

"You don't have to anyway." Kain chuckled, kissing Cecil's temple. "Where's your brother? Is he already up?"

Cecil yawned, shrugging lazily. "I have no idea, to be honest. I think that he already is up and about, but I couldn't tell for sure. Golbez always seems to be so secretive in the morning. That's somehow odd, don't you think so too?"

"I find it charming, for some strange reason." Kain snickered, tickling Cecil a little. "You are so adorable when you're sleepy and still all wrapped up in a dream."

They teased one another for a while, and Kain straddled Cecil teasingly, rubbing along his chest. But he immediately was distracted by the elder of the two brothers, who stepped into the room naked as the day he was born, and with an enchantingly teasing smirk on his face. It was impossible to resist Golbez whenever he put on that smirk. It looked wicked, dangerous, like a risk to take, and Kain gladly took it whenever the possibility presented itself.

Golbez came over without saying a word, snuggling up behind Kain, and grinning about how Kain and Cecil already were tangled up into one another again. He kissed Kain's ear, shaking his head lightly. "This is just unbelievable, you two. You are both up and at it again already? This can't be possible."

"It's just the truth you see here." Kain purred lightly. "And now, I think it's time for some soft morning loving, isn't it?"

Cecil laughed lightly, though his cheeks were already flushed. "You're impatient, Kain. You should at least give me some time to wake up properly. After all, it's me who's going to have to do some of the heavy lifting again. As much as I love your greedy way of handling me, I would much prefer to not be exhausted before breakfast already."

Kain sighed quietly. Some days, he could still convince Cecil to wait with breakfast until after they had tended to other things, but this was one of the days when he couldn't do this. Cecil's firm tone had given it away. He didn't want to make the other mad, so he had to bow to Cecil's wish. Besides, Golbez rarely was happy with him trying to persuade Cecil too much. It all had its downsides.

"Alright." Kain leaned back against Golbez with an expression of pure innocence on his face. "I'll behave. But after breakfast, you're both going to be mine."

 


End file.
